


Blue Glow

by AjaysLullaby



Series: watch the world go by [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, cryson, takes place at the same time as stars above planet below, wirtten for anon on tumblr just something light and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjaysLullaby/pseuds/AjaysLullaby
Summary: Wattson and Lifeline win their match, and when she gets released from the medbay, Wattson is dead tired. She struggles to make it to her room and Crypto pops up to help. Maybe.





	Blue Glow

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from tumblr, im still mobile bound rip

Wattson was tired. Really  _ really  _ tired. So tired, in fact, she wasn't very aware of where she was. 

Her team had just barely won today, two versus three, Gibralter having been taking down and they unable to make it to the closest respawn to call him back in. 

Lifeline and her had faced Caustic, Crypto, and Mirage in one of her toughest matches to date.

She rubbed her shoulder sleepily, it aching at the remind of Crypto's precision with a sniper. he'd almost downed her, but she got away in time to get her shields recharged and knocked Mirage. Lifeline and Caustic knocked each other,  _ somehow _ , and then it was just her and the new guy. 

She wasn't a good sniper, but she had had ring, and he didn't, so she used it to her advantage to get the drop on him. And it had worked. She  _ won _ , and the medbay had finally released her, eyes drooping and body aching.

So now she was slowly meandering her way through the ship to her rooms. The lounge had Wraith sleeping on the couch, and she thought it was odd she seemed so close, but she was tired and she forgot things easily when she was. So she continued, her room coming into view. 

The blue glow of inactive screens greeted her, and she kicked her shoes off, tossing her bulky, warm jacket down with them. Stretching, she crawled into her bed, blearily wondering why it it felt smaller than usual. And softer. Maybe it was just her being tired. So she ignored it and curled up, hand flailing for the blanket she kept nearby. 

Eventually she found it and pulled it up, almost over her head as she sunk further into the sweet cradle of sleep, eyes closed and breath evening out as she laid there.

Up until an exclamation - "Mwoya?!" -woke her up some. They sounded angry. 

"They" being Crypto, as she saw when she slowly pushed herself up, body aching and crying in protest.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Why are you in my room?" Her voice was rough and curious and oh so tired, steeped like fine tea in exhaustion.

"Excuse me? You are in  _ my _ rooms, Ms. Paquette,  _ not _ yours. Now, please leave. I have work to complete." Crypto's voice was cold, rigid like solid metal, unbending. 

She frowned and rubbed her eyes, taking a closer look. The room was smaller than hers, Korean thrown up here and there on the walls, monitors in a different spot than hers, and also more of them. The bed was really more of an L-couch, his desk slotting in nicely across from her.

Well, crap. Papá would have scolded her for being so unobservant, something he relentlessly told her to always be, always aware. 

She frowned and sighed, body quite sore as she slowly pushed the blanket off and tried to slide out of his bed.

"I apologize, Mr Crypto. It seems I was more tired than I- ah!" 

Her sentence was interrupted by her own yelp as she fell, legs refusing to support her weight any longer. She narrowly avoided hitting her head on the corner of his desk, face flaming red as she pressed it to the floor.

"It seems as though I...am unable to walk. At the least, by myself. Would you mayhaps give me a hand, Mr Crypto?" She asked nervously, pushing herself up again and leaning against the couch. She couldn't look at him, eyes downcast and face still red.

Crypto stared at the slightly pathetic and...almost drowned puppy like girl before him. She looked so tired and sad and her face was a bit purple tinged, the blue of his screens mixing with the red of her face.

Natalie Paquette was something of an outlier. Designer of the ring used in these hated games, but so unaware she was being used. So innocent like he was once. She seemed so small in his space, poking her fingers together and she stared at the floor.

So he made the decision to hold his hand out, somewhat in her face, silently. Just this once.

She started, and he couldn't help the small smirk that landed on his face. She was tiny and innocent and it was cute, somehow.

"Oh, mercí Mr Crypto! My room's aren't too far away. I hope it's not too much trouble."

She grabbed his hand and he hauled her up, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she basically collapsed into his chest.

"Ms Paquette, you are in no condition to walk anywhere, even with the help. Che would have my head if I let you go. So you will sleep here tonight." He stated it simply, no argument to be found in his words or his tone. 

He saw that she looked surprised and then ready to protest, and cut her off before she could start.

"Now, you need to sit, so sit you will." He leaned down and scooped her up fairly easily, arms around her knees as he set her back on his bed.

"Rest. I'm going back to work. I'll sleep on the lounge couch once Blasey moves her ass." 

She blushed at his curse and he had to hide a smile. She was cute.

Natalie was torn. It was rude of her to stay in someone else's rooms uninvited and sort of accidentally, but she really  _ couldn't  _ go very far, could she?

"Thank you, very much. I promise I won't be long. Just a few hours," she said, sleep starting to claim her as she was placed on the bed, reminded of when she was younger and Papá would do the same.

"Think nothing of it, truly." 

So she slipped down, head touching pillows as she drifted slowly to sleep, the sensation of a blanket being placed on her body welcome as she curled up tighter.

Tae Joon couldn't help but watch her as she slept, blonde hair a fluffball of a mess, round faced pressed into his Korean flag pillow. She was almost angelic in a way. 

He couldn't quite understand why he was feeling whatever he was feeling, but it was odd. Odd, but nice. 

He shrugged and shook his head, turning to go back to work on his computer, Octane letting a loud snore out nextdoor.   
  



End file.
